Pool
by under.that.sun
Summary: Ace is having private swimming lessons with Smoker and who wouldn't want a piece of hot instructor late in the evening? Yaoi - manxman, AU.


**A.N. I gave my friend all of the prompts I received and she picked me this one.**

**Zehirohope asked me to do SmoAce when Smoker is a private swimming instructor and he's giving Ace one of his private lessons…**

**It seems like you're getting lucky Stephanie-san :}.**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU.**

**Disclaimer: Earth is round, sky is blue, glass is green, I'm not some kind of anomaly who owns One Piece…**

"Inhale, right, left, right, left, inhale, Portgas move your legs!"

I stopped and started panting heavily. "It's not so easy as you make it sound~"

Smoker raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You're doing great."

"No I'm not! I'm still using the plank!"

"What do you expect? Two weeks ago you didn't know how to swim at all and now you're doing pretty well, so don't complain brat."

I smirked at him. "That's because you're a very good teacher…"

Smoker glared at me. "200 meters on your back, without the plank. Now."

I sighed and started swimming, I love pool at night, it's empty, its dark behind the window and the lamps gave light shadows on the dark water and it looked mysterious. I started slowly swimming and looked at the ceiling, water reflections shone on it and I started to feel so relaxed. How could I have lived without this relaxation until now? I missed so much… But no, if I knew how to swim, I wouldn't have met Smoker and that's worth so much more than being able to feel this relaxation earlier.

The almost always smoking man drew my attention the moment I met him. His t-shirt and shorts he always wore at pool showed all of his muscles and he was a real candy. The more I got to know about the man, more interested I got, but to all of my attempts to flirt he reacted coldly and didn't look interested at all.

Maybe he's straight? But guys like that immediately understand attempts to flirt and rejects. Maybe he already has someone in his life? But then he would have said it… Maybe he didn't understand my intentions?

I swam back and forth across the pool and already was back to the place Smoker was standing at. "150 to go."

I grinned at his comment and fastened my pace; I will try one more time today, I want to have a clear answer, if I'm going to get rejected I would like that it happened while my hopes are still not too high…

I finally finished my 200 meters and stopped by the broadside heavily panting, Smoker wore unhappy expression. "You over did it, you used to much energy for only one exercise, you could have swam slower than you would have more energy."

Here goes nothing… "I always have energy for one particular exercise~"

Smoker raised an eyebrow. "Really? Would you like to indicate it?"

I felt blush spread across my face; this is the clearest rejection I'm going to get form him, huh? I got out of the pool. "I need to go now, thank you for your hard work, I won't be coming back, I came to these lessons for the last week 'cause it was fun and I didn't have anything better to do. I will pay for the rest of the week. Bye."

While I was talking I didn't turn at him I took my slippers , my bag with towel in it and started walking to the showers; I don't want him to see the painful expression I have on my face. He's the kind of guy who would start feeling guilty. I almost reached the showers when a heavy hand landed on my wet shoulder and turned me towards its owner. "Damn you brat, at least look at me when you're talking with me…"

He stopped talking when he saw my face, I'm the kind of guy whose emotions show clearly on his face, so I knew exactly what Smoker was seeing on my face – disappointment, sadness and a little depression. I really started to like Smokey…

I thought he will start questioning me for my suddenly change of emotion or that he will simply let go off me 'cause he understood the reason behind my disappointment and knows that there's nothing he can change.

What I certainly didn't expect was the quick wave of emotions that washed over his face. Then a self pleased smug appeared on his face. "Never thought you were serious when you flirted, sorry." I looked at him with a blank expression on my face; what? He chuckled at my expression. "Now that I know that you were serious, I think you won't mind if I do this?"

I opened my mouth to ask what exactly did he mean by that speech and what his 'this' is, but then his mouth found it's place on mine. His tongue immediately entered my mouth and he pressed his body closer to my wet one. I felt heat spread across my body when I got to taste that smoke tasting tongue of his.

He pulled away from me and smirked. "You know it just happened that from now on I have a lot of free time, do you want to go out somewhere with me?"

My heart fluttered and I smirked. "Hmm, yea, why not, it just happened that from now on I'm free after work too."

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed this! :}**


End file.
